Konoha Senior High School
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Chap 6 Up! Sakura bermimpi sesuatu, apakah arti dari mimpi itu? Semua sangat membingungkan.  Sementara disisi lain, Gaara bersikap aneh, karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. RnR yah!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

Moshi-moshi

Saya balik lagi.  
kali ini hadiahnya bukan sebuah fic humor,  
melainkan fic ber-genre horror/mystery  
Maaf kalo jelek, saya baru pertama bikin fic mystery.

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

Lantai 13 © Rosly Namikaze

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal-abal, Garing….

Don't like-Don't read

-Lantai 13-

(Prolouge)

Konoha Senior High School atau yang lebih lazim di sebut KSHS. Mendengar namanya saja orang sudah bergidik ngeri, bukan apa-apa, biasanya hanya orang-orang tajir dan pintar lah yang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Katanya orang biasa yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini adalah anugerah yang sangat besar.

Sekolah ini begitu terkenal se-Konoha city, bahkan di seluruh dunia. Banyak juga yang bersekolah di sini merupakan pindahan dari Negara lain. Bangunannya begitu amat sangat megah, tapi kalau di lihat dengan jeli bangunannya hampir seperti rumah sakit.

Namun anehnya justru Sekolah ini berada bukan di pusat Kota, tapi malah di daerah dekat hutan Konoha yang amat lebat. Sekolah ini mewajibkan siswa tinggal di asrama sekolah ini. Bila tak menyanggupin syarat itu maka siswa tidak boleh bersekolah di KSHS. Syarat ini tak menjadi penghalang bagi para orang tua untuk memasukan anaknya ke sekolah ini. Yang penting menjadi kebanggaan bagi keluarganya.

Banyak fasilitas yang di sediakan di KSHS, mulai dari sebuah gedung asrama yang begitu megah namun bangunannya seperti bangunan tua, letaknya terpisah dari sekolah, namun tidak terlalu jauh dari bangunan sekolahnya. Di KSHS juga ada sebuah kolam renang yang cukup luas dan terletak di sebelah asrama. Dan masih banyak lainnya.

Namun di Balik semua itu tersimpan sebuah kisah, di mana semua orang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali satu, yaa hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya, yang bahkan Kepala Sekolah di KSHS pun tak mengetahui sejarah KSHS, siapa orang itu? Siapa yang mengetahui sejarah berdirinya Konoha Senior High School?

Tunggu di chap depan.

~TSUZUKU~

Baru prologue nih.  
Kayanya si chap depan, akan mengulas tentang sejarah berdirinya  
KSHS saja.

Oh iya ada OC nih di buka siapa yang mau menjadi OC disini?  
tapi OC ini akan berperan sebagai hantu di KSHS ini -,-

Kalau ada yang mau tinggal menyebutkan :

Nama :  
Ciri-ciri (sebagai hantu) :

Menjadi hantu (misalnya penunggu asrama, penunggu perpustakaan) :

Yah cuman sekian kalau tidak ada yang mau juga tak apa-apa,  
saya hanya menawarkan saja.  
Di butuhkannya 10 orang.

Bagaimana? Ide dadakan saya ini?  
pedahal baru tadi siang saya ngetik fic berjudul 'Puasa' (numpang promosi sebentar).

Ok Review/Flame.  
Flame nya membangun yah.  
Tapi saya mengharapkan review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Sejarah KSHS

Moshi moshi.  
Makasih banyak yang sudah daftar menjadi OC

Di fic saya ini, dan makasih lagi atas reviewnya.  
Oh iya semua yg daftar jadi OC, OC req nya semua saya tampilin.  
Ok langsung saja yah.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Konoha Senior High School © Rosly Namikaze

Warning : Gaje, abal-abal, jelek, mistypo…..dll.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading minna-san! ^^

~Konoha Senior High School~

(Sejarah KSHS)

Siapa orang itu? Yaa ia adalah seorang kakek-kakek yang berumur hampir 100 tahun.  
Kakek itu berkerja sebagai penjaga sekolah di KSHS. Hanya kakek ini lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sejarah berdirinya KSHS yang masih hidup. Kebanyakan orang yang mengetahui sejarah awal mulanya KSHS mati tanpa sebab, entah apa yang terjadi. Konon katanya para penunggu di sini tak rela ada yang mengetahui sejarah ini, dan sebagai rasa tak senangnya mereka membunuh satu-persatu dari mereka.

Kakek itu tidak di ketahui namanya, biasanya para murid serta warga KSHS menyebutnya dengan sebutan kakek saja. Menurut pendapat dari beberapa siswa, sejauh ini banyak yang mengatakan kalau Kakek adalah orang yang misterius. Dan juga banyak siswa tidak mengetahui asal-usul kakek itu. Katanya setelah kakek meninggal, ada benda yang ingin ia berikan kepada seseorang, namun hal itu belum bisa di pastikan karena itu adalah gossip yang tak begitu ramai tersebar di KSHS.

Di ruang penjaga sekolah, tepatnya yaitu tempat tinggal kakek itu. Tersimpan sebuah buku yang amat sangat tebal, warna kertasnya sudah menguning, mungkin karena sudah lama di simpan, dan sampul bukunya pun sudah berdebu. Buku itu di simpan di sebuah laci meja. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui mengenai keberadaan buku itu. Sampul nya bertuliskan _**'History Of KSHS'. **_Di buku itu tertulis mengenai asal KSHS berdiri dan semua kasus yang pernah terjadi di KSHS.

Sejarah KSHS.

Desember 1933

Banyak orang di larikan ke RS Konoha akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada tahun 1933. Banyak orang tewas di mana-mana. Dunia ini penuh darah saat itu. Karena terlalu banyak orang tewas dan luka parah saat itu, maka di antara jenazah yang tewas itu, ada beberapa yang tak terurus dan hanya di kuburkan dengan keadaan seadanya. Di RS Konoha itu pun pernah terjadi pembunuhan pasien oleh seorang dokter yang di duga sakit jiwa. Bahkan banyak juga pasien bunuh diri akibat stres dengan penyakit nya. Selama 57 tahun, berpuluh-puluh ribu orang tewas dengan keadaan yang tak seharusnya. Ketika tahun 1990 Seluruh Perawat dan dokter tewas tanpa sebab, tak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Saat itu juga, RS Konoha diganti menjadi sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Walaupun sudah bukan lagi rumah sakit, tapi tetap saja aura itu masih ada dan mengakibatkan beberapa siswa tewas. Dari siswa dan beberapa lagi yang lain, ada 13 orang tak di ketahui kematiannya dan jenazahnya. Hilang begitu saja tanpa sebab. Banyak kejadian yang ganjil yang berkaitan dengan angka 13 ini. Pada saat itu juga semua orang yang mengetahui tentang peristiwa itu, mati seketika. seperti tak rela ada yang mengetahui tentang kejadian aneh yang pernah terjadi di gedung itu.

Hingga hanya tersisa 'satu' hanya 'satu' orang yang masih hidup dan mengetahui semua peristiwa ganjil di gedung ini, mulai dari di dirikannya RS Konoha, sampai di dirikannya KSHS.

Catatan kematian.

**Yuiki (perempuan penunggu ruang musik khusus biola)**

Salah satu Siswa KSHS pada saat dulu. Ia adalah siswa yang terkenal di KSHS pada zaman dulu. Yuiki selalu menyendiri, mencari ketenangan. Ia sangat suka bermain biola, Yuiki sangat sering sekali pergi keruang musik khusus biola. Di sana Yuiki menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama biola kesayangannya. Hingga akhirnya Yuiki di tinggalkan mati oleh sang kekasihnya yang amat-sangat dia sayangi. Semua harapannya putus, Dia sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol diri, sampai akhirnya dia frustasi dan mencapai puncaknya dan 'clap' sebuah pisau menancap di dada Yuiki, Rambutnya yang kuning pucat bergelombang sudah ternodai oleh darah merah pekat, matanya yang berwarna biru langit menjadi merah darah. Semua tentang dirinya kini telah pupus. Wajahnya yang cantik sudah di lumuri darah. Yuiki pun menyusul sang kekasih di alam sana.

Arwah nya bergentayangan di sekitar ruang musik khusus biola. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Hanya ada di catatan kematian dan yang mengetahuinya hanya Kakek.

**Ai Kazuhiko (Perempuan penunggu ruang UKS)**

Salah satu dari 13 siswa KSHS yang di yakini arwah nya gentayangan.  
Ai nama dari siswa ini, seorang siswa perempuan yang cantik, berambut biru panjang se-paha, bermata biru aquamarine yang sangat indah, kulit putih pucat. Sangat suka akan keributan dan sangat suka mengoceh. Ia adalah siswa yang dulunya ketua PMR sampai Ai biasa memakai baju bagaikan seorang suster di rumah sakit, akibat ke pintarannya dalam hal ini. Namun takdir tak berpihak kepada Ai, tak lama dari pelantikannya sebagai Ketua organisasi yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan ini, Ai tewas di bunuh oleh temannya yang sirik padanya. Tak ada yang mengetahui kematiannya, sebab mayat Ai di sembunyikan di dalam sebuah lemari yang berada di UKS dan di beri pengaman berupa segel yang tak bisa di buka.  
Sampai saat ini pun tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui isi lemari tersebut, bahkan Kakek sekali pun belum pernah melihatnya walaupun tahu tentang hal ini.

Arwah Ai bergentayangan di ruang UKS ini. Tentu tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, kecuali Kakek, dan buku _**'History Of KSHS'.**_

**Musashi (Perempuan penunggu ruang kantor kepala sekolah) **

Seorang siswa perempuan KSHS, yang mempunyai nasib sama dengan ke 13 siswa yang tercatat namanya di catatan kematian. Seseorang yang mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi, berambut hitam legam panjang. Ia dinyatakan tewas di dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Entah apa yang membuat Bapak kepala sekolah saat itu membunuhnya. Konon Musashi adalah anak dari istri tua nya Bapak kepala sekolah itu, dan karena ketakutan rahasia nya terbongkar oleh istri muda nya, Bapak kepala sekolah itu membunuh Musashi tepat di dalam kantor nya. Entah kemana mayat Musashi, sampai saat ini pun tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Di duga arwah Musashi bergentayangan di sekitar kantor kepala sekolah. Hanya Kakek lah yang mengetahuinya.

**Kuchisake (Penunggu ruang tempat loker)  
**

Seorang siswa KSHS yang tewas dengan keganjilan dan penuh tanya.  
Tak jelas tentang kematiannya, dan se waktu jadi siswa di KSHS pun,  
Kuchisake selalu menutup dirinya dan tak ada teman yang mau menemaninya, bukan karena tidak suka akan Kuchisake tapi karena Kuchisake menolak ajakan dari temannya. Kuchisake menampakan dirinya dengan mulutnya yang sobek dan berambut hitam panjang.

Konon Kuchisake adalah hantu yang menampakan dirinya paling seram di antara yang lain. Hanya kakek yang mengetahui dan pernah melihat Kuchisake sedang menampakan dirinya.

**Norisuke (Penunggu ruang kesenian).**

Salah seorang siswa KSHS yang cukup terkenal dengan ke lebihannya yaitu memainkan piano. Banyak prestasi yang di raihnya. Namun tak lama dari kesuksesannya, Norisuke di kabarkan meniggal dengan kondisi lengan kirinya terpotong. Tangan yang begitu berharga baginya, hilang sudah. Di duga orang yang membunuh Norisuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang sirik padanya, tapi orang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri. Sehingga Norisuke selalu mengincar siswa laki-laki di ruang kesenian di KSHS. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam. Konon kedatangan Norisuke di tandai dengan adanya suara dentingan piano.

Katanya arwah Norisuke bergentayangan. Hanya Kakek yang mengetahui hal ini.

Dan kakek lah yang sering melihat arwah Norisuke seperti putri yang sangat cantik, konon Norisuke hanya menampakan dirinya seperti putri cantik hanya kepada orang yang baik padanya, dan orang tertentu.

**Hantu kepala buntung (Penunggu ruang perpustakaan).**

Orang ini tak di ketahui asal-usulnya bahkan di catatan kematian pun tidak ada data mengenai orang ini, entah itu siswa atau apa. Orang ini tidak di ketahui namanya hanya saja di tuliskan 'Hantu kepala buntung'. Kepalanya buntung, memakai baju pastor, katanya setiap menampakan diri, ia selalu membawa kepalanya dan sebuah anjing hitam yang besar. Tidak banyak yang di sebutkan mengenai orang ini.

Arwah nya cukup jarang bergentayangan. Kakek pun hanya melihat satu kali dan itu pun hanya sekejap, dan tak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai saat ini.

**Yuki (Penunggu taman belakang sekolah).**

Salah seorang siswi KSHS. Dia adalah seorang perempuan cantik, berambut biru torqoise, di ikat dua, memiliki mata biru tua, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Yuki meninggal saat menunggu seseorang yang ia sukai, namun orang itu tak pernah kunjung datang sampai akhirnya Yuki meninggal akibat terkena hipotermia karena menunggu saat badai salju. Yuki selalu menampakan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura yang begitu besar dan terdapat sebuah kursi panjang, tempat dimana Yuki menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Arwah nya selalu bergentayangan di sekitar pohon sakura tersebut. Katanya Yuki adalah hantu yang sering bergentayangan.

**Rissa (Penunggu ruang musik khusus gitar).**

Seorang siswi yang begitu anggun. Sifatnya pemalu dan selalu memainkan gitar, di saat ada masalah atau pun hanya rindu. Rissa konon di bunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang di bayar oleh seseorang, bahkan saat akhir hidupnya pun Rissa sedang memainkan gitarnya. Akibat di bunuh dirinya oleh orang lain, siapa yang memainkan gitar miliknya, akan menerima balasannya dari Rissa. Rambutnya hitam dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi sedikit mata kanannya. Mata indahnya berwarna hijau cerah. Kulitnya berwarna sawo matang. Dari tampang penampakannya Rissa tak seperti hantu, namun perlakuan Rissa begitu kejam.

Arwahnya selalu bergentayangan di ruang musik, namun Rissa jarang menampakan wujud nya, hanya bayangan dan suara gitar lah yang sering ia tampakan.

**Tamaki Megumi (Perempuan yang selalu berkeliaran).**

Salah seorang siswi KSHS yang begitu ceria dan periang. Namun semuanya berubah

saat seorang sahabat terbaiknya, membunuh Tamaki dengan sangat sadis nya. Entah apa yang membuat sahabatnya berlaku kejam kepada Tamaki. Katanya tubuh Tamaki di potong-potong menjadi 13 bagian. Ke 13 potongan tubuhnya di sebar ke 13 lantai di KSHS, sehingga arwahnya selalu menampakan diri kapan pun dirinya mau.  
Tamaki selalu meletakan sebuah kamera digital di tempat tertentu, siapa yang mengambil atau memegang kamera itu akan langsung di bunuhnya dengan se enak dirinya. Rambut Tamaki hitam legam, panjangnya se pinggang, selalu memakai pita oranye. Hantu yang menampakan diri bagaikan anak kecil. Di balik wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil, sebenarnya tamaki begitu kejam, paling kejam di antara yang lain.

Arwahnya selalu berkeliaran di mana-mana, Tamaki selalu bersikap se enaknya, bahkan dalam aksi pembunuhannya pun.

**Akai Himuro (Perempuan penunggu kolam renang).**

Siswi yang bernasib sama seperti siswa yang tercatat dalam catatan kematian.  
Siswi yang di bunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri. Kematiannya tak terlalu kejam, tapi Akai mati dengan keadaan tak rela, sehingga Akai selalu menggangu orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya di kolam renang KSHS, sebab di kolam itu lah Akai mati di bunuh oleh pacarnya sendiri. Akai memiliki rambut berwarna merah panjang, di ikat satu, bermata hijau kebiruan. Terkadang Akai mengubah tubuh penampakannya.

Arwah nya selalu berada di sekitar kolam renang, bahkan sering terdengar suara orang berenang, tetapi tak terlihat wujudnya.

**Kachi Ni Umade(Perempuan penunggu asrama laki-laki).**

Kachi seorang siswi dari KSHS. Kachi pernah di sakiti seorang laki-laki sampai laki-laki itu tega membunuh Kachi dengan sangat kejam. Tulangnya, matanya, otaknya, semua bagian tubuhnya terpisah-pisah. Kachi di bunuh di ruang asrama laki-laki no 13. Maka Kachi bergentayangan di asrama laki-laki. Kachi pun tak segan-segan membunuh orang seperti, cara yang di lakukan laki-laki itu kepada hachi. Seluruh organ-organ serta tulang dan lainnya, Kachi menumpuk nya di kamar asrama 13. Maka sampai saat ini asrama laki-laki no 13 tidak ada yang pernah menpati nya.  
Kachi selalu menyamar menjadi siswi KSHS dengan mempunyai tatapan maut, Kachi semakin mudah mendapatkan korban selanjutnya. Sosok asli Kachi berambut panjang coklat, cantik, semua mulai dari mata, dan lainnya selalu berwarna cokelat pekat. Namun sosok itu justru sangat jarang di tampakan.

**Hinamori (Perempuan penunggu toilet lantai 13).**

Siswi KSHS yang bertubuh kecil ini mati dengan sangat mengenaskan. Tubuhnya hancur, darah di mana-mana, ia di bunuh di sebuah Toilet lantai 13. Jenazah nya hanzur luluh, susah untuk memindahkannya saja. Dan juga Mori mempunyai goresan silet di dahi sebelah kiri, rambutnya hitam pekat se bahu, memakai baju siswa KSHS.  
Mori sering menampakan diri di toilet ini. Dan banyak korban yang berjatuhan, akibat di bunuh oleh Hinamori, Wajahnya penuh darah, dan matanya berwarna merah pekat. Sehingga sangat menyeramkan, dan Mori adalah hantu yang paling kejam di antara hantu yang sering bergentayangan. Siapa yang memasuki toilet ini, jangan harap isa keluar hidup-hidup.

Arwahnya sering menampakan diri kapan saja. Dan Mori sering menampakan diri sebagai anak kecil.

**Hana Asagi (Perempuan penunggu toilet ke 13 asrama perempuan).**

Hana siswi yang cantik mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang indah, memiliki badan yang tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat, rambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat, matanya mereh pekat. Hana seorang siswa yang di bunuh dengan menggunakan gergaji. Semua bagian tubuhnya rusak, Hana di bunuh di toilet ke 13 di asrama perempuan. Sebagai balas dendam dari Hana, Hana selalu mencari mangsa selanjutnya di toilet ke 13.  
Namun dalam penampakannya Hana menggunakan tubuh yang utuh, hanya bagian perut nya saya yang hilang (bolong). Hana selalu mengincar anak perempuan yang pergi sendiri ke toilet.

Sampai saat ini tak ada satu siswa pun yang yang mengetahui tentang kisah Hana, hanya sang Kakek dan buku _**'History Of KSHS' **_lah yang mengetahui kisahnya.

**Semua kisah itu masih tersimpan di dalam buku tersebut. Sampai saat ini rahasia masih belum terbongkar, kebenaran masih tersembunyi, korban pun akan terus berjatuhan, hingga saat itu tiba, bila tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan semua nya.  
Maka semua akan menjadi korban seperti dahulu. 1001 : 13, manakah yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam sebuah permainan kisah nyata ini?.**

**Apakah akan ada beberapa orang yang bisa menyelamatkan nasib semua ini?**

~TSUZUKU~

Wohaha update juga, ngebut nih aku ngerjain hha.  
Gimana gak serem yah?  
nanti deh aku lebih seremin lagi, hehe :D.  
Jangan lupa review lagi yaw.  
mohon review nya yah. ^^  
Oh iya maaf kalo ada yang salah yah.

**Special thanks :**

**Rihiko Hazuki-chan**

'**Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Black Kamikaze XIII**

**Hika Midori chan**

**Dark Blizzard**

**Cool Zero 1613**

**Fuyuzakura-hime**

**AkatsukiImaginaryBlue**

**KiokoAquarius 1999**

**Gambar Ohno aka Mafico Itachi**

**Hanaya Muchiniwa**

**Nisha Uchiha sarang siwon**

**Megumi Toushiro/Sasha Gaitsha**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan dan kematian

Holaaaaaaaaa.

Rosly balik lagi…  
dengan membawa update-an KSHS.  
Makasih yah, yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi *Maksa*  
Baca yah?

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha Senior High School © Rosly Namikaze

Warning : Garing, gaje, abal-abal, mistypo…dll.  
Don't like don't read.  
Happy Reading minna ^^

* * *

~Konoha Senior High School~  
(Antara pertemuan dan tewas)

* * *

Hari ini, hari pertama di musim semi. Bunga-bunga mulai menampakan keindahannya. Semangat musim semi pun mulai menyebar. Begitu juga dengan para siswa baru di KSHS. Di hidupnya masih penuh kecerian tak seperti siswa yang telah masuk KSHS, hidupnya selalu di kejar-kejar oleh rasa takut dan penuh kegelapan.

Hari ini bukan lah hari di mana siswa mengikuti acara belajar-mengajar, hanya saja hari ini di mana siswa di bagi kamar asrama, loker dan yang lainnya. Memang setiap tahun ajaran baru, kamar, loker dan yang lainnya pun pasti baru. KSHS memiliki 13 lantai dan bangunan asramanya pun ada 13 lantai. Setelah lama tak bergerak….mereka pun mulai beraksi.

xxxXXXxxx

"Yang memasuki kelas X-2 adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…bla bla bla." "Ayyeeeyy kita sekelas lagi" kurang lebih begitu lah teriakan dari banyak siswa baru yang telah usai mendengarkan pengumuman penting tadi.

Sekarang siswa di persilahkan untuk menyimpan barang-barang nya di kamar mereka masing-masing, tepatnya di asrama. Asrama siswa laki-laki dan perempuan di pisahkan dengan sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang kurang lebih berukuran sepuluh meter. Masing-masing bangunan asrama, baik itu asrama laki-laki maupun sebaliknya, tingginya sebanyak 13 lantai. Ya semua yang ada di sekolah ini selalu saja berkaitan dengan angka 13.

"Hei Teme, kau dapet nomer kamar berapa?" tanya seorang siswa yaitu Naruto.  
"14" jawab temannya Sasuke. "Yeey kita tetanggaan, aku dapat nomer 15, berarti kamar kita sebelahan" teriaknya gembira.

"Maaf, apakah nomer kamar kalian 14 dan 15?" tanya seorang pemuda.  
"Oh, iya kenapa?" tanya Naruto"  
"Kebetulan, kita tetanggaan, aku dapat nomer kamar **'13'**" ucap pemuda itu.

Satu kalimat yang tak terlalu panjang, namun sangat mengandung arti yang penting, juga membahayakan. Tapi terlanjur, pemuda itu tak mengetahui apa pun dan begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka hanya lah siswa baru, dan para kakak kelasnya pun tak mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Setelah berbincang dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, seorang pemuda tadi pun memasukan kunci kamarnya ke lubang kunci yang berada di pintu bertuliskan nomer 13 itu.

'Cleekk' pintu pun terbuka.  
Apakah tulang, tulang dan organ tubuh manusia lainnya ada di situ?  
Di kamar itu? Yang konon kamar itu tempat di kumpulkannya jasad jasad dari korban pembunuhan **'Kachi ni Umade?. **Mari kita lihat.

Kamar nomer 13.

"Wow, megahnya.." seorang pemuda tadi berdecak kagum melihat seisi kamar itu. Ya kamar nomer 13, tapi kenapa yang terlihat malah kamar yang megah dengan berbagai peralatan yang begitu bagus sekali? sungguh aneh. Tapi ada kejanggalan di kamar itu, kamarnya memang sangat megah, tapi warna cat tembok, tempat tidur dan lainnya semua berwarna merah, tak seperti kamar lainnya yang hanya menggunakan warna putih. Tapi tunggu ada satu hal lagi yang membuat kamar ini Nampak berbeda dari yang lainnya, yaa sebuah meja, seperti meja hias, memiliki sebuah cermin yang cukup besar, cerminnya di bingkai oleh kayu yang di ukir. Ukirannya kalau di lihat sekilas sangat bagus, dan cukup rumit, namun apabila di cermati lebih dalam, ukiran itu akan membentuk sebuah wajah seseorang.

Namun sayangnya, pemuda tadi bukanlah tipe orang yang jeli, dan mempunyai rasa ingin tau yang besar. Jadi pemuda itu tak sadar dengan semua keganjalan yang ada di kamar ini, pemuda itu sudah terlanjur terbuai oleh kemegahan kamar itu, dan merasa dirinya lah yang paling beruntung.

Pemuda tadi pun memamerkan kelebihan dari kamarnya itu, dan mengajak orang-orang yang mempunyai kamar dekat dengan kamarnya untuk melihat kamarnya sendiri.

"Wow fantastic" "Wow bagus sekali kamarmu", kurang lebih seperti itulah yang di ucapkan para teman barunya, saat melihat kamar itu, namun, ada seorang yang merasakan keganjalan saat melihat suasana itu. Sasuke, ya Sasuke lah orangnnya.  
Tapi ia tidak terlalu menganalisa tentang pemikirannya itu, karena toh bukan urusannya mungkin.

'Clekk' Sasuke pun mengunci pintu kamar baru nya. Dia melihat seorang teman baru nya juga mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan tujuan Sasuke saat ini, tepatnya teman nya itu yang bernama **'Izuki' **pergi ke toilet di pojok sana. Tanpa berlama-lama Sasuke pun segera meninggalkan kamarnya, dan berjalan menuruni tannga, sembari melihat-lihat bangunan sekolah ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak seorang sahabatnya yaitu gadis berambut soft pink, namanya Sakura Haruno.

"Hn?" Sasuke mulai ber 'hn-ria' lagi.  
"Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.  
"Berkeliling."  
"Oh, boleh ku temani?"  
"Hn."  
"Okeyy" Gadis itu pun berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi ada teman ku yang beruntung lho!"  
"Hn?"  
"Iya, dia kamarnya di sebelah ku, nomer 13. Kamarnya megah sekali, nuansanya kamarnya berwarna merah, beda dari kamar lainnya, beruntung sekali ya?"

"Hn."  
"Oh, iya satu hal lagi, di kamar itu terdapat sebuah meja seperti meja rias, di tengahnya terdapat sebuah cermin yang di bingkai oleh ukiran kayu, beruntung kan, temanku?

"Sakura…..kita jalan-jalan yukk!" panggil seorang temannya yang berambut pirang di kuncir satu. "Baiklah.", "Sasuke aku sama Ino(nama teman Sakura yang barusan) dulu yah." "Hn."

'Hah, kamar yang persis, tak mungkin ini hanya kebetulan, sepertinya ada keganjalan di sekolah ini' batin Sasuke sembari meneruskan langkahnya. Namun Sasuke tak terlalu memikirkan hal ini.

Skip time.

"Seni musik…seni..ah ini dia" gumam Sasuke. "Di larang memasuki ruangan ini!" Sasuke membaca kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu ini. "Lho.." 'Teng, teng, deng' Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh suara dentingan piano, yang berasal dari ruangan ini.  
Suara nya sangat kecil, sehingga kalo hanya mendengar sekilas taakan menyadari ada yang bermain piano. "Tak salah lagi, di ruang ini", tapi sayangnya jendela dari ruangan itu tertutup dan di tutupi oleh tirai, dan pintu nya pun di gembok oleh 13 buah gembok, sungguh sangat tak biasa. Ruangan ini berada di lantai 13 dan di sini tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri dan mungkin 'orang' yang memainkan piano itu.

'Kreekkk'  
"Pintunya? Terbuka sendiri? Pedahal barusan masih di kunci." batin Sasuke.  
Sasuke pun tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa pikir panjang dia pun memasuki ruang itu dengan tanpa ekspresi takut sedikit pun. Suara dentingan piano itu semakin langkahnya mendekat, semakin keras suaranya. Ruangan itu seperti di bioskop dengan pusat sebuah panggung dan sebuah Piano yang sangat besar, amat sangat besar.

Terpusat lah pandangan Sasuke kepada Piano itu, bukan tepatnya kepada sesosok wanita dengan gaunnya yang berwarna merah darah dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang tergerai. 'Teng' tiba-tiba dentingan piano itu terhenti. "Siapa kau?" geram wanita itu, dengan nada tak senang dan suaranya sangat berat.

"A..aku siswa baru di sini, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil membungkukan badannya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya wanita itu lagi yang sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke, dengan posisi berjalan melayang, tangan kiri nya tak ada, dan terlihat urat dan daginnya, bahkan darah pun menetes terus menerus.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung tercekat dan mulai melangkah mundur dengan gontai, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mencapai pintu dan alhasil tak bisa di buka.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya wanita itu sambil mulai mecekik Sasuke.  
"Uhukk…ma-maaf kalau saya menggangu waktu anda, kalau anda merasa terganggu saya akan pergi sekarang juga." ucap Sasuke sangat sopan, keringat dingin pun sudah mengalir sejak tadi. "Kau harap, kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat?" geram wanita itu sambil terus mencekik leher Sasuke dengan kuku nya yang panjang menancap ke kulit Sasuke, hingga membuat darah segar Sasuke mengalir cukup banyak. "Uhukk..saya mohon nona tolong lah lepaskan cengkraman anda dari leher saya, dan bila perlu saya akan menggantikan itu dengan sebuah lagu yang di mainkan dengan piano nona itu." Sasuke berkata cukup sopan **  
**  
beberapa menit setelah itu….Norisuke (nama hantu itu) masih menancapkan kuku tajam nya, kali ini Norisuke tidak lagi mencekik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan darah nya terus mengalir, sampai akhirnya ada sesuatu yang membuat nya sedikit mendesah tapi tak terdengar sedikitpun. Ekspresi nya sangat datar, Norisuke menjilat dan sedikit menggigit leher Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas (seperti Oroshimaru saat menggit Sasuke di hutan kematian). Lalu Norisuke pun menjauh dari Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan kaki nya yang tak menapak sedikit pun. "Kalau kau kecewakanku akan ku bunuh kau di sini." ucap Norisuke dengan darah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Dan Sasuke pun melangkah gontai menuju sebuah piano amat sangat besar. Dan mulai memaikannya.

* * *

"Ku pegang janji mu, kalau kau tak menepati nya akan aku bunuh saat itu juga."  
"Baik nona." jawab Sasuke sambil membungkukan badannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun sudah berada di luar ruangan. Dan terlihat Norisuke menatap Sasuke tajam dari balik jendela. "Saya pergi dulu nona." ucap Sasuke sambil kembali membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan Norisuke dan berjalan kembali menuju asramanya.

Skip time.

'clap….krek..shhh' terdengar suara yang sangat ganjal dari kamar sebelah Sasuke, yang kebetulan tempat tidur Sasuke menempel pada tembok pembatas. Suara itu pun terus memenuhi telinganya. Cukup lama berlangsung, dan Sasuke pun terus menganalisa semuanya.

Skip time.

3 jam kemudian.

Terdengar suara gaduh di depan kamar asrama Sasuke. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki nya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Izuki telah di temukan dengan keadaan tubuhnya sudah hancur dan berlumuran darah, di dalam kamarnya." teriak seseorang yang tengah memberitahukan kepada yang lain.  
Para siswa pun begitu ramai membicarakan sampai terdengar sangat keras. Sementara Sasuke masih mematung di tempat dengan sejuta tanya. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya penuh tanya. Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa KSHS memiliki sejarah yang sangat ganjal apabila di rasakan.

* * *

~TSUZUKU~

* * *

Hahh gimana? Serem? Gak serem yah?  
gomen na sai sekali lagi, dan maaf juga apabila ada kesalahan ketik.

Di sini Sasuke yah, kayanya yang jadi pemeran utamanya? tapi tenang nanti juga yang lain bakal kebagean. :D

Oh iya OC resmi di tutup.

Tunggu chap depannya yah, jangan bosen ngikutin ceritanya yah?

Oke review yah? Yah? Yah?  
Kritik dan saran di tunggu lho! ^^

Special thanks buat yang udah review fic ini :D

^.^


	4. Chapter 4 : Ai si Penunggu Ruang UKS

Moshi-moshi.

Maaf update nya lama, soalnya saya sibuk dengan KBM di sekolah.  
mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih memuaskan.  
Sankyuu sekali lagi buat yang udah nge-review dan ngikutin fic ini.  
Yosh langsung saja oke…

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto  
Konoha Senior High School © Rosly Namikaze

Warning : OOC, jelek, abal-abal, mistypo, alur gak jelas…..  
Don't like don't read.

Happy reading minna ^^  
Jangan lupa review yah, makasih ^^

* * *

~Konoha Senior High School~

(Ai si Penunggu Ruang UKS)

* * *

Sasuke masih tetap mematung di tempat, sementara yang lain masih meributkan tentang kabar kematian Izuki. "Perasaan ada yang aneh dari kamar 13" kalimat itu pun terngiang ngiang di pikiran Sasuke. Sesaat keadaan yang semula ramai pun berubah menjadi sepi. Sunyi tak ada siapapun, hanya alunan lagu dari speaker kamar Sasuke lah yang terdengar. 'Sshhh' sekelebat bayangan pun terlihat dari kamar 13 yang hanya ada penerangan lilin karena saat itu mati lampu. Bayangannya begitu jelas, hingga akhirnya tampaklah sesosok wanita berambut panjang dengan warna cokelat, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan darah, di tangan kananya tampaklah sesosok itu membawa sebuah gergaji yang berlumuran darah dan secercah daging yang masih menempel pada gergaji itu. Dan wanita itu pun menyeringai dan tampak mulai mengejar Sasuke. "Shhh hosh hosh" deru napas Sasuke pun terdengar begitu keras, kaknyai masih terus berlari, mata onyx nya masih memancarkan rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat takut, napasnya tersenggal-sengal, sampai akhirnya Sasuke tepat berada di 'kreekk' satu langkah lagi menuju kematian. Sekarang Sasuke tepat berada di atap lantai 13 asrama, satu langkah lagi maka Sasuke akan 'Mati'. Atap nya yang tak mempunyai genting (Tau maksudnya kan?).

"Brugggg" Sasuke pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Sasuke!..Sasuke!..Sasuke!" hanya kata-kata itu lah yang masih terdengar walaupun sedikit, sebelum ia pingsan.

xxxXXXxxx

'Tik tik tik' bunyi jam dinding pun begitu menggema di kamar asrama Sasuke.  
Hampir semua sahabat-sahabat nya menginap di kamar Sasuke. Tinggal Sakura lah yang masih terjaga di tengah malam seperti ini. "Tanda apa ini?" Sakura pun melihat tanda bekas gigitan Norisuke saat itu. Gigitan bekas gigi taring Norisuke yang menancap cukup dalam, yang berwarna merah. "Bekas gigitan apa ini?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pun terus memerhatikan hal itu. Sakura pun lalu meraba bekas gigitan tersebut, dan seketika pun panas badan Sasuke pun meningkat drastis, keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran di tubuh Sasuke. Spontan Sakuran pun berteriak dan membangunkan semua sahabatnya, dan menyuruh sahabat nya Naruto supaya membawakan obat dari UKS sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang pun Naruto segera berlari menuju UKS satu-satunya di sekolah ini. Ruangan UKS yang berada di lantai 13. Dari kamar Asrama Sasuke yang berada di lantai 13 harus berlari ke gendung sekolah, yang juga kebetulan ruang UKS nya berada di lantai 13, sungguh amat sangat jauh. Namun jarak tak menjadi penghalang.

'Drap drap drap' derap langkah kaki Naruto pun begitu menggema di koridor sekolah, yang memang sudah sepi amat sangat sepi, tak ada seorang pun yang berada di situ. Karena sekarang sudah pukul 23.55.

1 menit….masih berlari.  
2 menit….masih berlari.

3 menit….berlari menaiki tangga.  
4 menit….berlari di lantai 13 menuju ruang yang berada di paling pojok.  
5 menit….'Cleekk'

24.00

'Cleekkk blam' Naruto pun masuk ke ruang UKS di lantai 13.  
Tanpa memerhatikan tulisan di depan pintu UKS itu.  
Naruto pun mencari obat-obatan yang di katakan Sakura, obat-obatan pun berjatuhan, bahkan sampai botol obatnya pun retak-retak dan pecah. Alkohol, betadine, dan cairan lainnya pun berjatuhan. Cukup membuat suara yang sangat ribut. Seluruh rak obat-obatan pun sudah di geledah oleh Naruto, tapi masih belum menemukan obat yang di ucapkan Sakura, cairan obat-obatan pun tersebar di mana-mana. "Shhh hhhh hosh hosh" deru napas Naruto pun menggema di ruangan UKS itu. Ruangannya gelap gulita, tak ada penerangan di ruang itu, bau obat-obatan pun menusuk hidung.

"Hah tinggal di lemari itu" ucap Naruto yang napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

'Drap drap drap' Naruto pun sudah berada di depan 'lemari' itu. Lemari nya di bubuhi sebuah rantai yang cukup besar, namun tak lama dr itu ratai itu pun jatuh ke bawah, terlepas dari pegangan 'lemari' itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun mulai membuka lemari nya.

1 detik….Naruto pun mulai memegang pegangan lemari.  
2 detik….Naruto mulai menarik pegangan lemari.  
3 detik….

Dan 'Brakkkk' sesosok wanita berambut panjang biru tua pun muncul dengan mata nya yang tak mempunyai pupil. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah, di wajahnya terdapat sayatan sayatan cutter. Baju suster nya yang berwarna putih penuh dengan darah merah pekat. 'Bruggggg' pintu lemari pun di banting Naruto. "Hoekkkhhh" Naruto pun di cekik oleh Ai (nama hantu itu). Tak lama kemudian Ai pun mengeluarkan sebuah cutter, dan mengiriskannya ke leher Naruto. Yang bisa di lakukan Naruto hanya lah mengiris kesakitan, dan darah dari leher Naruto pun mulai mengalir. Selang beberapa menit Ai pun bosan dengan kegiatannya, lalu membantingkan cutter nya ke sembarang tempat. Ai pun melepaskan cekikannya lalu memegang leher Naruto, kemudian mencakar tubuh Naruto dengan kukunya yang sangat tajam dan panjang.  
Tak puas dengan itu, lalu Ai menggigit leher Naruto dengan gigi taringnya yang sangat tajam, lalu menghisap sebagian darah Naruto. Ini hanya sebagian dari aksi Ai, tak puas dengan hal itu Ai pun mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur yang sangat tajam dan besar, Tak lama Ai pun akan menancapkan pisau itu tepat di bagian jantung Naruto….

Dan clappp 'Crashhh'

Seketika itu juga pintu UKS pun tertutup dengan di banting dan cukup keras, pintu ruang UKS pun terkunci dengan rantai besar yang menghiasinya. Naruto pun tergeletak di koridor di depan ruang UKS dengan penuh luka parah, dan seluruh tubuhnya di lumuri darah. Naruto belum mati. Dirinya tak sadarkan diri. 20 menit lagi, tak ada yang memergoki Naruto, maka Naruto akan mati.

'Drap drap drap drap drap' derap langkah kaki pun terdengar di lantai 13 ini. Ada seseorang yang berlari di lantai ini. Benar saja, Kiba sedang berlarian di koridor untuk menyusul Naruto. "Naruto!" Kiba pun berlarian di koridor. "Narutooo!".

xxxXXXxxx

"Sasuke sudah sadar!" seru Sakura, sampai membuat sebagian sahabatnya terbangun dan segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Kemana Naruto?" Sasuke pun menyadari sedari tadi tak ada kehadiran sahabat terdekatnnya itu. Semua sahabatnya pun tiba-tiba menunduk, dan menceritakan kejadian Naruto yang hanya tiba-tiba sudah tergeletak di depan ruang UKS.

Sasuke pun terdiam dalam pikirannya. 'KSHS sekolah angker' batin Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hari ke 5 setelah kemunculan Ai.

Naruto masih tak sadarkan diri, walaupun sudah 5 hari, tapi Naruto masih terbaring di rumah sakit khusus siswa KSHS. Tubuhnya masihlah terlilit perban.

"Sakura, tolong jaga dulu Naruto, saya akan membawa sedikit obat dari UKS" ucap seorang dokter yang merawat Naruto selama tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit ini.  
"Baik, bu Kurenai" jawab Sakura.

'Drap drap drap' derap langkah kaki Kurenai pun semakin menjauh.  
Kurenai pun berjalan dengan santai. Kurenai adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit khusus siswa KSHS. Ia adalah dokter baru di RS KSHS. Sangat tidak mengetahui lingkungan di sini. Kurenai pun belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi UKS yang dahulu. Dan kebetulan obat yang di butuhkan Kurenai pun berada di UKS yang dulu.

Kurenai pun terus berjalan dengan santai. Setelah beberapa menit, Kurenai pun sampai di ruang UKS di mana Naruto bertemu Ai. Saat itu di lantai 13 sudah sepi, hampir tak ada seorang pun, hanya beberapa siswa yang masih berada di lantai itu, tapi tak lama dari itu pun, siswa-siswa itu pun pergi. Sekarang hanyalah Kurenai lah yang berada di lantai itu.

Skip Time.

'Clekk' Kurenai pun selesai membuka semua kunci nya dan siap membuka pintunya.  
Ruangannya bersih kembali, obat-obatannya pun masih utuh-utuh, seperti saat Naruto datang pertama kali ke ruangan ini. Tak ada yang membereskannya hanya saja, ruangan ini bersih seketika. Bau obat-obatan pun mulai menusuk hidung. Tanpa pikir panjang Kurenai pun mencari obat-obatan yang di perlukannya dengan santai. Satu persatu obat pun ia geledah. 'Apa ini?' batin sekaligus tanya Kurenai pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah 'benda' dari dalam sebuah rak yang menjorok ke belakang pun di pegang oleh Kurenai. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Kurenai sangat kencang. Saat Kurenai akan keluar dari ruang UKS pun, pintu nya tertutup dengan rapat. "Aaaaaaaaaa" teriak Kurenai yang kedua kalinya. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut biru nya yang panjang tergerai, kedua mata dari kepala itu pun tampak keluar, wajahnya penuh dengan darah, bahkan beberapa urat, darah dan daging pun nampak di leher kepala itu, kepalanya tak bisa di lepaskan dari telapak tangan Kurenai. Gigi dari kepala tersebut pun sangat tajam.

'Claaapppp' 'Crassshh'

Sebuah pedang samurai pun menancap di tubuh Kurenai. Kurenai masih hidup. Dan nampaklah sesosok tubuh wanita tanpa kepala, tepat muncul di depan Kurenai.  
Wanita itu pun membawa kepala miliknya dari tangan Kurenai, 'Krekk kreekk' Ai pun menempelkan lagi kepalanya. Lalu matanya yang semula keluar dari tulang matanya, kembali masuk. Ai pun mengambil sebuah pisau dapur untuk mengiris daging hewan pun di iriskan kepada tubuh Kurenai. Lalu di kupas lah kulit leher Kurenai, sehingga menampakan kerangka tenggorokan Kurenai. Ai bukanlah sosok hantu yang cepat merasa puas, Ai pun meneruskan aksinya.

Saat itu juga pun Kurenai tak bernyawa lagi. Lalu Ai pun memotong-motong bagian tubuh Kurenai menjadi beberapa bagian. Sampai akhirnya jasad Kurenai sudah hancur luluh, persis bagaimana ketika Ai di bunuh saat itu. Seketika pun jasad Kurenai hilang, ruang UKS yang penuh darah pun bersih kembali. Tak membekas sedikit pun.

xxxXXXxxx

"Apa bu Kurenai meninggal?" seribu tanya pun mulai menghiasi KSHS.  
Kematian yang tak ada seorang pun saksi mata. Tak jelas akan kematiannya. Kurenai di kabarkan mati karena jasad nya yang masih utuh dengan sebuah pisau menancap di bagian jantung nya. Mungkin hanya jasad palsu yang di buat Ai untuk menutupi keberadaan dirinya.

Sakura yang semula tak curiga dengan hal ini pun, mulai menyelidiki hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini di KSHS. Apa lagi Sasuke yang sudah lama menjadi korban sekaligus menjadi seorang penyelidik akan kasus ini.

Di sisi lain pun seorang siswa yang di duga bernama Karin di temukan mati di sebuah bilik toilet wanita di lantai 13. Namun kabar itu pun menjadi kabar hangat yang beredar setelah kasus kematian Kurenai. Kasus apa lagi yang akan terjadi di KSHS?

* * *

~TSUZUKU~

* * *

Fiuhh beres juga. Maaf yah minna update nya agak lama, sekali lagi  
gomen gomen gomen *sembah sujud*.  
Yupsss maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan kurang serem.

Oh iya saya ucapin maaf sebanyak-banyak ke pada senpai yang OC pesanannya salah jenis kelaminnya, tenang saya tanggung jawab, saya akan menggantinya.  
Yuppzz review yah?  
yah yah yah?  
kritik dan saran di tunggu lho ^^

Special thanks buat semua yang udah review dan fav fic ku!  
Sekali lagi makasih banyak, atas dukungan para senpai, saya jadi bisa terusin fic ini ^^ (lebay nya diriku -,-).


	5. Chapter 5 : Kabar tentang Karin

Moshi-moshi minna. Update nya lama yah? gomen gomen, author nya lagi gak mood waktu itu. Yosh sekarang udah mood lagi (?). Oh iya arigatou buat kritik saran dan review nya!. Yosh langsung saja!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Konoha Senior High School © Rosly Namikaze

Warning : OOC, typo yang bertebaran, EYD, alur gak jelas..dll.

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading!

-Konoha Senior High School-

(Kematian Karin)

* * *

Previous Story : Di sisi lain pun seorang siswa yang di duga bernama Karin di

temukan mati di sebuah bilik toilet wanita di lantai 13.

* * *

"Heii, habis dari mana Karin?" sapa Matsuri yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Karin di tikungan koridor asrama. ".." Karin hanya menunjuk ke arah toilet yang tak jauh dari tikungan tempat sekarang berada. "Oh, yasudah aku kesana dulu yah, sampai jumpa Karin!" seru Matsuri sambil meneruskan jalannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Karin. Karin hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun, lalu tak lama dari situ Karin berjalan menuju ke arah kamar asramanya.

"Tak biasanya Karin pendiam seperti itu, biasanya kan dia sangat hobi akan berbicara. Apa mungkin dia lagi sariawan yah?" gumam Matsuri dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, dan tak melirik sana sini. Saat itu koridor nya sangat sepi, bahkan tak ada satu orang pun, keculai Matsuri yang sedang berjalan di koridor itu.

Tanpa Matsuri sadari, ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk di jadikan petunjuk, ya jasad Karin yang sebenernya, yang sudah terpotong-potong dengan darah di sana-sini, ususnya sudah berhamburan di sana-sini, kedua mata Karin sudah terlepas dari tulang matanya, dan….Ada sesosok yang tengah menyantap otak Karin dan kedua mata Karin yang sudah di kunyahnya, oleh **'Hana Asagi'.**

* * *

Matsuri masih tengah berjalan di koridor asrama yang sepi. "Kok, sepi yah?" gumam Matsuri sambil terus melangkahkan kaki-nya. Saat itu pun terjadi pemadaman lampu di asrama KHS. "Huh…mati lampu, sial sekali hari ini!" gumam Matsuri sambil cemberut. "Ah, aku ambil tangga darurat saja, biar lebih dekat hihi." Matsuri pun berbelok ke sebelah kanan dari tempat berdiri-nya sekarang, tepatnya menuju ke tempat tangga darurat.

'Krekkkk' pintu pun di buka-nya. Gelap gulita di sana, tapi entah kenapa Matsuri lebih memilih melewati tangga darurat yang jelas-jelas suasana nya yang lebih mencekam, dan pasti kalau menggunakan tangga utama pun waktu nya tak berbeda jauh. Tapi tanpa berlama-lama Matsuri segera melangkah menuruni anak tangga nya satu persatu. 'Drap drap drap' suara langkah kaki Matsuri begitu menggema di tangga darurat itu. 'Hah? siapa itu?' batin seseorang yang tengah mendengarkan derap langkah kaki Matsuri. 'Ini harus di sembunyikan, aku tak mau ada yang mengetahui ini selain diriku sendiri' batin seseorang tadi. Seseorang itu pun tengah menyeret **'sesuatu'** ke tempat yang lebih memojok sehingga tak akan terlihat, apa lagi sekarang sedang mati lampu pasti tak akan terlihat sama sekali.

"He? cahaya apa itu?" gumam Matsuri yang tengah mendapati cahaya di lantai yang lebih bawah dari lantai yang sekarang ia pijak. Matsuri pun segera memberani kan diri mendekat ke cahaya itu. "Huh? Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini? di asrama perempuan?" tanya Matsuri penuh selidik. "Sedang menunggu seorang wanita," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Oh, haha aku kira sedang membunuh seseorang di tangga darurat ini," jawab Matsuri dengan di susul oleh tawa nya yang begitu renyah. "Hn." Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya memasang wajah dinginnya yang tak berekspresi itu, namun sesungguhnya Sasuke sempat tercekat mendengar kata-kata Matsuri barusan. "Ahaha, gara-gara menonton film horror pikiran ku jadi ngelantur begini" ucap Matsuri kembali.

"Oh, yasudah aku pergi dulu yah Sasuke!" ucap Matsuri sambil sambil menjalan-kan kembali musik yang ia dengar dari _**handphone**_-nya yang sempat ia pause ketika dirinya mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Nggg…" Seseorang yang tadi sempat di seret Sasuke, bersuara seperti tengah kesakitan. Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu pun membelalakan kedua matanya, diri nya panik, tapi untung saja Matsuri tak mendengarkan suara erangan dari **'seseorang' **yang tadi di seret Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari Matsuri tak mendengar nya pun menghela napas, lalu Sasuke pun mengusik **'seseorang'** tadi.

* * *

'Blam' pintu tangga darurat pun di tutup oleh Matsuri, sekarang Matsuri telah berada di lantai paling bawah asrama, tepatnya lobby asrama, memang sangat langka sebuah asrama mempunyai lobby, tapi asrama ini memilikinya. Jadi siapa orang yang masuk ke asrama maupun akan pergi keluar asrama harus menemui dahulu penjaga khusus dan akan di berikan surat tanda persetujuan, begitu pun dengan asrama siswa laki-laki. Memang sangat ketat keamanan di KHS ini.

Baru satu langkah Matsuri berjalan, pemadaman listrik pun selesai, suasan menjadi terang benderang kembali. Suara riuh dari para siswa yang berada di lobby pun mulai terdengar. "He? rame sekali rupanya di sini, pantas saja di lantai atas sangat sepi, wong hampir semua siswi ada di sini." ucap Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan ke arah gaerombolan siswi-siswi.

Gadis berambut coklat itu pun menembus gerombolan orang-orang itu dan mendapati ke-lima sahabatnya yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. "Heiiii, sedang apa ngumpul-ngumpul disini, tak biasanya?" sapa sekaligus tanya Matsuri kepada lima sahabatnya itu (Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata). "Oh, Matsuri…sstt sudah mendengar kabar, kalau Karin meninggal tiga jam yang lalu?" jelas Sakura sambil menatap Matsuri. "Karin! Baru saja aku bertegur sapa di asrama lantai 13, mana mungkin dia meninggal!" ujar Matsuri yang tepatnya teriak Matsuri. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Matsuri dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana Matsuri barusan.

"Apa?" ujar ke-lima sahabat karib nya itu kompak. "Ia, waktu aku akan pergi ke bawah, aku sempat bertegur sapa dengannya, tapi tak seperti biasanya, Karin tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun! dan wajahnya tak se-segar seperti biasanya." Jelas Matsuri panjang lebar. "Mat..matsuri-chan ja-jangan bercanda" ucap Hinata gelagapan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukan tampang tak percaya. "Beneran, buat apa aku bohong," jawab Matsuri. Semua siswi pun menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kalau, Karin sudah meninggal tiga jam yang lalu, sedangkan aku baru bertemu dengannya sepuluh menit yang lalu, be-berarti yang be-bertemu dengan ku, si-si-siapa?" Matsuri pun membelalakan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan sekarang penglihatannya mulai kabur. Seketika, Matsuri seketika pun pingsan.

"Matsuri pingsan!" teriak semua orang yang melihat Matsuri pingsan. Gaara yang kebetulan sedang ada di lobby asrama perempuan yang tujuannya akan bertemu dengan Matsuri, mendengar teriakan itu. Tanpa berlama-lama Gaara segera menerobos gerombolan para wanita itu. "Matsuri!" Gaara yang melihat Matsuri tengah meringkuk segera mengangkut tubuh Matsuri dengan gaya _**bridal style**_. Dan berlari untuk membawa Matsuri ke rumah sakit KSHS, dan ke-lima sahabatnya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. "Heii, jangan keluar tanpa izin!" seru seorang wanita pendata siswa di lobby itu. "Bu, ke adaannya sedang panik mana sempat harus meminta izin dahulu." Teriak seorang siswa dari gerombolan itu. "Ia, apa lagi melihat cara menulis ibu yang sangat lamban!" tambah seorang siswi lain. "Ia ia ia ia" ke adaan di lobby pun ricuh kembali, layaknya orang-orang yang sedang mendemo.

Suara riuh pun mulai memenuhi lobby asrama perempuan. Suara yang terdengar sampai ke asrama laki-laki itu, membuat siswa laki-laki keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Para siswa laki-laki pun mulai berdatangan ke asrama perempuan, untuk sekedar menengok keadaan **'pacarnya'.**

"Oii, lihat itu Gaara dan teman-teman Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto ke pada tiga sahabatnya (Sai, Neji, Shikamaru) sambil menunjuk, kea rah Gaara yang tengah berlari di ikuti Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Tanpa berlama-lama 3 laki-laki itu segera berlarian menuju ke arah Gaara.

* * *

'Drap drap drap' Yakumo seorang siswi KSHS berjalan di tangga darurat. Yakumo yang melewati tangga darurat asrama perempuan berjalan berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang tengah membawa **'sesuatu'**. Sasuke yang berpapasan dengan Yakumo, sempat tercekat tapi tak memperlihatkan ekspresi nya itu. Yakumo pun segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Selain Yakumo adalah wanita pemalu ia juga tak mau berurusan dengan siapapun, apa lagi dengan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya yang misterius itu.

"Huh? ada darah yang menempel dalam bekas karung beras itu? apa isi bekas karung beras itu?" batin Yakumo sambil memperhatikan bekas karung beras yang di bawa Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari sedang di perhatikan, langsung membalikan tubuhnya, menjadi berhadapan dengan Yakumo. Yakumo tercekat, dirinya sangat ketakutan di tatap dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke katakana padanya, ia pun langsung pergi ke lantai bawa dengan terburu-buru sampai ia terperosok dan jatuh dari tangga. "Bodoh!" dengus Sasuke sambil pergi menuju lantai atas.

Yakumo yang terjatuh itu tersungkruk tepat di mana Sasuke tadi berdiam diri yang katanya menuggu seseorang itu. Yakumo masih hidup hanya luka ringan yang di deritanya. "Da-darah?" ucap Yakumo pelan sangat pelan, terdengar hanya seperti bisikan. Yakumo lalu mencolek beberapa tetes darah itu, lalu mencium nya oleh hidungnya. "Ba-bau darah manusia!" Yakumo tersentak otak nya berputar menganalisa apa kemungkinan yang telah terjadi di sini, dan mengapa Sasuke seperti mencurigakan dengan **'sesuatu' **yang di bawanya dengan bercak-bercak darah.

Seketika lampu di tangga darurat itu mati, sepertinya Sasuke yang mematikannya dari lantai atas. 'Blamm' dan benar saja pasti Sasuke yang melakukannya, sepertinya ia tengah menutup pintu tangga darurat lantai atas.

'Ssshhh' sekolebat bayangan pun melewat di hadapan Yakumo. Yakumo yang melihat bayangan yang cukup jelas di tangkap mata nya itu, ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kaki nya melangkah mundur, sampai akhirnya punggu Yakumo menempel pada dinding. Mata nya terpejam, Yakumo sungguh ketakutan, dan saat membuka matanya. Sepasang mata dengan lingkarang hitam di sisinya, rambutnya hitam panjang, tubuhnya melayang kaki nya tak menapak pada bumi, wajahnya putih se putih cat, baju nya putih panjang sampai ke telapak kaki nya yang tak menapak itu, dan punggung nya bolong sampai terlihat organ-organ tubuh manusia dari belakang.

Sekarang Yakumo telah berhadapan dengan makhluk halus, di tempat gelap gulita seperti ini, sepi sekali, dan tak ada siapapun yang dapat menolongnya. "Tolong bantu aku" ucap makhluk halus itu, suara nya menggema, seperti di ruangan yang kosong. Yakumo hanya terpaku melihat sosok menyeramkan itu. "Bantu aku, tolong beritahukan kepada orang yang di cintai orang ini, bahwa….

* * *

Di rumah sakit KSHS.

"Ga..Gaara-kun" ucap Matsuri lemah. "Matsuri!" Gaara tercekat mendapati Matsuri yang tengah sadar dari pingsannya. Gaara pun langsung memeluk Matsuri yang masih terbaring di kasur. Matsuri pun membalas pelukan Gaara. Tak lama, Gaara pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera keluar dari kamar pasien untuk memberitahukan temannya yang lain. "Matsuri sudah sadar!" seru Gaara pada semua sahabatnya dan teman Matsuri yang tengah menunggu Matsuri di luar.

"Syukurlah" ucap semuanya yang telah menunggu Matsuri sedari tadi. Tak lama dokter yang di temani dengan suster pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Matsuri. Lalu dokter itu pun mengecek keadaan Matsuri. "Keadaannya sudah membaik, Matsuri ini hanya mengalami syock saja, jadi Matsuri sudah boleh kembali ke asrama saat ini juga" ucap dokter yang tengah selesai memeriksa kesehatan Matsuri. Sahabatnya pun bersorak senang, dan segera menuntun Matsuri untuk pulang.

"Hari ini, biar Matsuri menginap di kamar asrama ku saja" ucap Sakura pada sahabat-sahabatnya. "Sakura, jaga Matsuri-chan dengan baik, jangan sampai terluka" ucap Gaara pada Sakura. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil dengan embel-embel chan, pada Matsuri?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai-an nya yang khas. "Sejak sekarang" jawab Gaara cool. "Beres, pasti akan ku jaga Matsuri-chan mu dengan sangat baik, tuan Gaara" ucap Sakura yang menyindir Gaara. Semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Matsuri dan Gaara.

Semuanya pun kembali ke asrama nya masing-masing. Sangat sepi sekali, tak ada yang berkeliaran di koridor asrama, mungkin sejak kematian Karin tadi.

XXxxXX

"Sakura, tadi aku melihat Sasuke tengah menunggu seseorang wanita di tangga darurat." ujar Matsuri pada Sakura. "Seorang wanita?" ucap Sakura. "Ia menunggu seorang wanita di tangga darurat pada saat mati lampu, aneh sekali yah?" jelas Matsuri. 'Apa maksudnya?' batin Sakura dalam hatinya. "Ah, ia mungkin seorang wanita special di hatinya, ya sudah kita tidur saja" ucap Sakura sambil bergegas tidur.

XXxxXX

"Bantu aku, tolong beritahukan kepada orang yang di cintai orang ini, bahwa…Aku telah di bunuh Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

Hadooh beres juga. Yakkk makasih banyak review nya dan udah fav cerita ini, author jadi terharu deh, banyak yang review dan lumayan banyak yang fav cerita ini, ah jadi terharu deh ^/^

Yah gimana rame? dan maaf kalo pendek yah. Horor nya juga kurang yah? ada romance nya lagi yah, aduh mengenai romance ini mudah-mudahan para pembaca suka yah! soalnya bakal ada sangkut pautnya nanti hihihi.

Oh iya, di chapter ini yang makan jasad karin itu Hana Asagi yaitu hantu penunggu toilet lantai 13 asrama perempuan. Mengenai kematian Karin mungkin di chap selanjutnya akan di perdetail. Dan gomen yah kalo banyak typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Kalo ada penulisan kata yang salah author ucapin gomen lagi.

Yasudah minta review yah?  
Special thanks buat semua yang udah review maupun yang nge fav aja ^^  
Yang review, review lagi yah?  
yang belum review kudu review hihi! ^^  
kritik dan saran Rosly tunggu ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Sebuah Mimpi

Heloooww!. Gomen ne update nya lama (banget).

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Konoha Senior High School © Rosly namikaze

Genre : mystery/horror

Warning : OOC, gaje bin abal, misstypo, EYD, jelek….dsb!

Don't like don't read!  
Yang udah terlanjur masuk laman ini, wajib baca dan review  
Gyahahaha~! *Di kemplang reader*  
HAPPY READING! #maaf mls matiin caps lock#

-Konoha Senior High School-

* * *

Previous Story : "Bantu aku, tolong beritahukan kepada orang yang di cintai orang ini, bahwa…Aku telah di bunuh Sasuke Uchiha…"

* * *

'Ssshhh' angin malam menyelimuti tubuh seseorang. Dingin rasanya. Di temani dengan cahaya bulan purnama. Seseorang tengah tertunduk lesu. Mata tajamnya kini menyipit. Nampaknya seorang laki-laki remaja ini memikirkan sesuatu. "Huhh" laki-laki itu menghela napasnya. Kini matanya terpejam, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan ditubuhnya. 'Sshh' semilir angin menemaninya dalam pikirannya.

'Krieeettt' sebuah kasur tidur di rumah sakit berdecit. Tak lama dari itu terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang. Sangat pelan. "Drap drap drap" derap langkah kaki itu terus menggema disepanjang koridor. Koridor yang sangat sepi nan gelap. Pantas saja koridor ini sepi nan gelap, karena saat ini keadaan sudah tengah malam, siapa yang masih berkeliaran disaat waktu menunjukan pukul dua belas malam seperti ini?.

'Drap drap drap' derap langkah kaki itu masih terdengar, tetapi sangat pelan. Suara itu terus menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Suaranya sedikit berdecit, sepertinya ini adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit ini. Tapi… sekarang langkah kaki itu menuju keluar rumah sakit. Terus dan terus. Dan, sekarang langkah kakinya telah membawa seseorang ke sebuah kolam renang. Ternyata seorang gadis berpakaian sebuah baju pasien rumah sakit tengah berdiri di pinggir sebuah kolam renang. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya tak berekspresi, air mukanya pucat, kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas dibawah matanya.

'Shh' kakinya melangkah satu langkah, matanya masih terpejam. Apa yang orang ini lakukan?. Satu langkah kakinya 'Brusssshhh' terlambat… seorang gadis telah masuk ke dalam sebuah kolam yang dalam. Tak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya untuk berusaha ke luar dari kolam itu.

"Gaara..." sebuah suara menyerukan sebuah nama. Laki-laki yang tadi tertunduk lesu menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat. Baru saja ada sebuah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun di tempat ini selain Gaara. Lantas siapa yang menyerukan namanya tadi?.

"Suara itu…siapa?" kata-kataa itu lah yang terucap dari bibir Gaara. "Wanita," ucapnya lagi. "Gaara…!" suara itu lagi, tapi nadanya berbeda, seperti suara ajakan. "Gaara…." Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Gaara.." semakin keras. "Gaara…tolong aku.." suara itu terdengar lagi. "Ma-mat-matsuri!" seru Gaara terkcekat. "Gaara…"

'Drap drap drap' Gaara tengah berjalan lunglai. Dari lantai atas gedung asrama siswa laki-laki Gaara berjalan pelan. Pandangannya lurus. Tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kosong. "Gaara.." suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang dan semakin keras. Suara itu membawa Gaara ke suatu tempat. Tubuhnya seperti terbawa oleh alunan suara wanita itu.

"La la la la la…" "La la la la la.." Naruto tengah mendengarkan musik dimalam hari seperti ini, sepertinya penyakit insomnianya akhir-akhir ini sering kumat. Pintu kamar asramanya dibiarkan terbuka lebar. "La la la.." "He? Gaara?" Gaara yang tengah berjalan seperti tak biasanya, telah menghentikan siulan Naruto. "Gaara? malam-malam begini? Hahahaha" nampaknya Naruto tak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, ia pun meneruskan aktivitasnya, bersiul kembali.

"Naruto.." Suara berat menyerukan nama seorang remaja urakan itu. "Seperti ada yang memanggilku" batin Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan headset yang di pakainya. "Naruto.." suara itu terdengar lagi. Naruto merasa suara itu dari arah luar kamarnya, ia pun bergegas untuk melihat di koridor depan kamarnya.

"Tak ada siapapun," ucapnya setelah menengok arah kanan dan kirinya. Tak puas dengan itu Naruto berjalan atau tepatnya setengah berlari ke per-tigaan jalan asrama. Naruto pun mendapati Gaara yang berjalan dengan tak biasanya. "Tak biasanya," batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Dengan isengnya Naruto pun menguntiti Gaara.

'Teng teng teng'… "Sasuke? Apa yang ia lakukan?" Sakura pun menguntit Sasuke dari belakang. "He? masih terus berjalan?" batin Sakura. Sakura pun terus menguntit Sasuke dari belakang dengan penuh hati-hati. 'Kresek' Sakura menginjak sebuah kertas, sehingga menimbulkan suara. Seketika Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang dengan matanya yang menyipit.

Keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Tapi untunglah Sasuke meneruskan untuk berjalan. Begitu pun dengan Sakura yang langsung meneruskan menguntit Sasuke. "Lantai 13! ada perlu apa Sasuke?" batin Sakura penuh curiga. Sasuke masih terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu. Sakura semaikin curiga dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Srek srek' Sasuke nampaknya tengah merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kunci tepatnya. Lalu tangan Sasuke pun mulai mendekati pintu itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke telah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tapi tunggu, sesosok wanita dengan rambutnya yang panjang dan tangannya yang buntung muncul dari ujung sana. Tapi ada yang tak wajar dengan sosok ini, ia 'kakinya tak menapak'. Tak salah lagi itu adalah makhluk halus.

"Sakura….." "Sakura…." "Sak.."

"Aaaaaaaaa" teriak Sakura sangat kencang dengan gerak-gerik ketakutan. "Hosh hosh hosh" napas Sakura tersenggal senggal, seperti ketakutan. Air mukanya pucat, matanya membulat, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian pun Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dibelakang tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Untung hanya mimpi," ucapnya lirih. Sakura pun melirik jam weker disamping kasurnya. "Pukul 24.00, sebaiknya aku mandi untuk menenangkan diri dan mendinginkan pikiranku," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Greep' Sakura pun mengambil handuknya digantungan baju. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar mandi kamar asramanya. 'Sreek' Sakura pun membuka tirai bath tubnya. "Sakura…." suara dalam mimpi itu terdengar. "Emmm" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, sepertinya mimpi itu masih terbayang," ucapnya.

'Kreek kreek kreek' keran air bath tub diputar oleh Sakura. "Uh, sial kerannya rusak!" umpat Sakura kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura cepat keluar dari kamarnya, dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi umum di lantai 13.

Setelah berjalan dengan kesalnya Sakura sudah bersiap untuk masuk toilet itu. "Kalo tidak salah toilet ini ada tempat untuk mandinya," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pun masuk ke dalalam toilet itu. Sakura langsung menuju tempat mandi yang hanya ada satu-satunya dan terletak di paling pojok. Penerangannya redup sekali, nampaknya lampu toilet ini sudah lama tak diganti dan sepertinya sudah lama tak dibersihkan lagi. Buktinya banyak sarang laba-laba yang menggantung di langit-langit dinding.

'Blamm' Sakura menutup pintunya dengan kasar, sepertinya amarahnya belum reda. Sakura mulai bersiap untuk mandi. Tak lama Sakura selesai mandi, langsung sakura pun memakai baju. Seketika ada pemadaman listrik, keadaan di toilet pun gelap gulita. Dengan ini sempurna lah amarah menguasai diri Sakura. Segala barang yang berada disana hampir semua barangnya rusak telak karena Sakura merusaknya.

"Sakura….." suara samar dan halus membuat Sakura diam terpaku. "Sakura…." suaranya terdengar lagi. "Sakura….." semakin keras. "Siapa itu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untung bertanya. "Sakura….." hanya panggilan nama lah balasannya. "Siapa ini?" ucap Sakura dengan suara gemetar dengan langkah gontainya berjalan mundur. "Ini aku…" ucapnya halus dan sangat pelan seperti suara yang menggema. "Si…siapa?" Sakura kali ini benar-benar ketakutan tubuhnya berguncang hebat. "Ini aku…" Sakura memegang kepalanya frustasi. "Em apa ini?" ucapnya frustasi saat memegang sesuatu dikepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian lampu menyala kembali. "Ini…" ucap Sakura gelagapan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ternyata sebuah tangan buntung berpegang erat pada rambut Sakura dan tangan itu 'bergerak'. Sakura panik dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Sesosok tubuh sedang memantung di depannya. Sesosok wanita bermata merah pekat. Matanya yang merah membulat sampai menonjol. Membuat Sakura berteriak sangat keras.

'Clap' sebuah pisau telah menancap di tubuh Sakura.

Naruto masih menguntiti Gaara. "Tak seperti biasanya, Gaara tak mencurigaiku, biasanya pendengarannya kan paling tajam dari pada yang lain," batin Naruto terheran-heran. "Lho lho lho ke taman belakang?" batin Naruto semakin heran. Gaara masih berjalan dengan pandangan yang lurus. Terus berjalan sampai sekarang mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang asrama yang sunyi nan gelap. "Kolam renang?" batin naruto semakin kebingungan. Gaara semakin mendekat pada sebuah kolam renang yang sudah lama tak terpakai dan airnya pun sudah tak bersih lagi. Langkah demi langkah membuat Gaara semakin dekat bahkan amat sangat dekat.

"Gaaraaaa!"

-TSUZUKU-

Segini dulu yah buat chap ini. Kependekan? emang, nanti saya bikin panjang deh di chap selanjutnya hahahaha.

Ok buat yang nunggu, gomen updatenya kelamaan, author gk punya wktu luang -.- sampe-sampe sekarang udah jarang review ataupun baca fic, buka FFN aja udah jarang, fiuh. Yasudlah lupakan, yang penting REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Special thanks buat semua yang udah ngikutin fic aku ini yah O.^

Review to the max!


End file.
